the brothers of chaos
by theycalledmevreal
Summary: ancient forces are awakening. and great danger will befall not just equestria but the entire universe. friendships will be tested chaos and harmony will band together. will our heroes save what is dear to them? or will they lose everything? read and find out! reviews appreciated!-no one liners!


brothers of The chaos

chapter 1:

"there's two now?"

Twilight sparkle prided herself on her organization, on her ability to keep things neat and orderly. She reveled in order and sense meticulousness,and organized things to the umpteenth degree. As her poor assistant spike was beginning to learn firsthand. Usually twi was happy to leave a few books strewn about once in a while. But today was a special occasion, and twilight wanted it to be perfect. Besides it wasn't every day that princess celestia visited ponyville just to see her.

"Just a little bit to the left" twi was saying as spike struggled underneath a pile of books twice his size. Spike toppled over, the weight of the books had clearly been to Much for the baby dragon. "oh spike are you ok?" twi asked apologetically. "I'm fine!" Spike said a little heated. "Don't you think your going a little overboard?"

he asked."no spike." said twi firmly. "Princess celestia has never come just to visit me! Everything has to be just right! I don't want to make a bad impression!" spike sighed.

"twi your princess celestia's favorite student, I doubt it's even possible for you to make a bad impression, least of all on her"

but twi still set her jaw and said:

"no spike! this has to be perfect! now pick those books up we only have an hour until she gets here!" and so doggedly he got back to work. And the library was brought up to twi's ridiculous standards of perfection thirty minutes before the horns of princess celestia's royal procession began to sound. As the procession pulled into the square it was hard not look at celestia in awe. She was commanding and regal just how a ruler ought to look. Twi and spike stood at the front of the crowd ready to greet her. As she stepped off her carriage. She smiled at twi warmly. "my dear twilight sparkle!" She said in her usual kind tone. " It has been far too long!" twi smiled nervously

"oh princess I'm happy to see you too!" celestia could tell that twi was nervous. "Come." she suddenly said. And twi followed her nervously into town.

As princess celestia made her way through town. shaking hooves. waving. taking pictures. and basically doing everything that a monarch does during a public appearance twilight tried to read princess celestia's expression. But it was like trying to read words off a blank page. She easily had the best poker face twi had ever seen. And that was saying something. She had played poker with rainbow dash! As night began to fall and the townspeople retire to thier beds princess celestia maintained her enigmatic expression. But as they approached the treehouse celestia began to loosen up. They entered the treehouse and as celestia had expected twilight sparkle had cleaned up to a ridiculous degree. And she had also managed somehow to organize her books into both numerical and alphabetical order. Celestia rolled her eyes inwardly. And sat down on the nicely cushioned seat next to twi. Twi was hesitant to start the conversation. But celestia had no such hesitation. "twilight sparkle is something bothering you? All this day you have been uncharacteristically quiet." twi was slow to answer. "well." she started wretchedly "I know this isn't the first time you've visited ponyville. But it's the first time you've come just to see me! I've been terrified that something is going to go wrong!" celestia chuckled lightheartedly. "my dear student you have nothing to fear. come let us speak of more pleasant things!" twi found that celestia was not hard to talk to. She had a light easy laugh. And was glad to speak of anything that struck her fancy. Magical technique. Cooking. Cake. She was particularly fond of that topic. But as the night wore on. Their conversation began to go in odd directions. And the subject of the draconequus discord came up. "Princess "? Twilight asked tentatively. "Mm?" the princess prompted "Well discords species the draconequus." are there others like him or is he the only one? There was almost no expression in the princesses face as she replied: "no." she said flatly. "Discord is the first and last of his kind." Twi was skeptical. The princess had been oddly dismissive about the subject. And she wondered if princess celestia hadn't been telling her the whole truth. And it wasn't at all like the princess to lie. But before she could press the question her teacher said rather abruptly: "it's getting late don't you think? we can continue our conversation tomorrow." twilight retired to her bed deep in thought and fell into a fitful sleep.

The earth. the sun. the universe. And all corresponding stars planets and other celestial bodies. Orbit each-other to an extremely complicated and quiet rhythm undetectable by even the most finely tuned instruments. It is this quiet rhythm that has kept the universe running smoothly and with almost no problems for the last 21 billion years. And now it was changing. So slightly. so infinitesimally. That if you saw it for yourself you would've sworn it didn't happen. But still it changed. Ancient forces were forming becoming problems were there once wasn't any. What could it do? well. It could start here.

Animosity and Blithe two draconequi, Were to put it simply polar opposites. But after 2 thousand years and the fact that they were brothers, Blithe had admitted that Animosity had just enough goodness in him to be worth liking. And Animosity knew that when you got right down to it, blithe was just enough of a bastard to be worth liking. They were company to each-other. And that's how they liked it. They never stayed in one place for too long those two. They were nomads in a sense. If you could call traveling between dimensions a nomadic behavior. Right then they were in a wine bar in France enjoying a rather fine Riesling. At this point they had both consumed at the very least 5 bottles of wine. And they were both very drunk. "I'm not saying it could happen." Blithe was saying. Slurring his words. "You know they can't right?" "Yes but!" Blithe said. "What if monkeys really could fly?" Animosity rolled his eyes. "How did we even get on this topic anyway?" Blithe shrugged. "I dunno." he said.

"I mean" Animosity said. "we talk about the strangest things when were drunk." blithe shrugged. "eh might as well not speculate." Animosity grabbed the wine bottle. And tried to pour himself a glass. He spilled the wine 4 times before he finally managed to fill his glass on the fifth go. "...ah discord." blithe said randomly. "What about him?" Animosity asked in between sips of his wine. "have you heard about what he pulled a year ago?" blithe asked "tried to throw equestria into chaos and a bunch of ponies stopped him. can you believe it? Ponies!" "hmf." Animosity huffed. "ponies!" "what's got you so miffed at them?" blithe asked. This is what Animosity hated about ponies: they blamed him for just about everything bad that happened to them. he was their scapegoat. all because he was the spirit of war destruction and violence. all that any war criminal had to do in front of a jury was yell out: Animosity made me do it! And he would instantly get the sympathy of the court. but the point of the whole thing was that animosity didnt have to make anypony do anything. that's what some ponies found hard to understand. animosity was not, contrary to popular belief. a major conduit of evil. nor was blithe a fountain of goodness. because where you found the darkness. and the violence. and the heart stopping evil was right inside the mind of every-pony In eqeustria. if you cared to look. (and Animosity on occasion had) Animosity didn't make people evil. he just influenced them to be. But Animosity didn't say any of this, he simply gave a noncommittal grunt and took another sip of his wine. "I miss him though." Blithe said. "What for?!" Animosity asked incredulously. "He was always stealing our thunder and making us look bad In front of...well you know." Blithe nodded. "What's our other brother been doing?" He asked. Animosity shrugged. "I dunno...being a self-isolated emo pussy? what else?" Blithe huffed. "you know you really shouldn't talk about your brother like that! He has his own business to deal with! Be a little nicer!" Animosity simply smirked, "me being nice? I'm sorry have you forgotten who your talking to?" Blithe just sighed he was used to this kind of behavior from his brother but that still didn't make it any less tiresome. He stood from the table. "come on." he said I think this place closed five hours ago." They walked out into the cold winter evening of Paris. They walked to animosity's car. For the sake of conspicuousness they had both magically shape-shifted into humans. Animosity took the form of a man that at a glance you would have put at around age 20. He had jet black hair with. A leather jacket. black jeans and combat boots with spikes attached to the toes. there was a knife in the belt he wore. He had had slit pupils dark blood red eyes and sharp fangs. Blithe however took the form of a man who was as stereotypically British as it was possible to be. He had slicked back hair. Eyes that were a bright blue. A navy blue vest with a blue striped undershirt. a monocle. A prosthetic arm that while it looked like any normal prosthetic arm could be turned to several questionable uses at a moments notice. And to top it all off the shiniest most well polished pair of leather shoes ever seen by human eyes. Animosity's car was a flashy blood red Bugati veyron. "honestly you could've just gotten a nice practical little minivan or something." blithe said. "The lord of war destruction and violence does not." Animosity said with heat. "Drive through the city of lights in a minivan!" he snapped his fingers and the doors unlocked. As he got in the the car it's engine roared to life. Blithe slipped into the car. "you know." he said with disapproval "you really shouldn't be driving drunk." animosity rolled his eyes in annoyance. "fine if your going to be a pussy about it!." he winced as he willed the alcohol to leave his bloodstream. Blithe shut his eyes tight as animosity sped through central Paris at a good ninety miles per hour. As Animosity sped through the streets he barely managed not to hit a group of beatniks as they crossed the street. They yammered angrily at him in French. "fuck you!" animosity yelled as he sped past. As he sped down the street the world began to blur. suddenly instead of speeding along the road. The veyron was rocketing through the sky at a very respectable fraction of Mach 10. To a draconequus the laws of physics are more along the lines of suggestions then real laws. And at that moment Animosity was disregarding the suggestion that gravity should be affecting the car.

"ha!" animosity yelled at blithe. "let's see a minivan do this!" blithe didn't rise to it he was trying very hard not to vomit. Eventually the car began to slow and descend onto the drive of a massive ornate mansion. Blithe and Animosity's home.

It was 10 stories tall. And had 200 rooms. Blithe and Animosity Had brainwashed the previous owner. A stuck-up old German prune. Whom Animosity had stolen a very substantial sum of money from. The man was in a Swiss insane asylum somewhere babbling about how much he loved carrots.

Their mansion was everything that a mansion should be. Huge, old, spacious, and elegantly furnished.

It had a full compliment of servants who attended to their every wish. A fully stocked cellar full of food that never went bad. And animosity; when they had first gotten the place had hidden throughout the mansion in various places an assortment of weapons that would make an NRA advocate hand in his membership card. as animosity's car pulled up his valet Baxter was waiting for him (he had never bothered to learn his real name so that's just what he called him.) "hey Baxter. Take my car to the garage would you?" the valet took the keys from him. his face expressionless. "of course sir." He said. Robotically. They stepped onto the threshold. And blithe gently tapped the door. It swung open as though it been kicked. They stepped inside their maid Lacey was waiting for them. "hello sirs! shall I be taking your coats then?" "yes Lacey. thank you." blithe said. handing his vest to her. Animosity kept his coat on. "C'mon". He said. "lets watch a movie or something." Blithe followed Animosity upstairs. And they entered their rumpus room. To describe it as a room was a bit of an understatement it was a massive chamber full of art books games and forges (Animosity was a very prolific weapon-smith) blithe lazily waved his hand and the thier huge plasma screen television turned on. Animosity pulled two movies from the cabinet. "point break or bad boys two?" he asked. Blithe shrugged. "which one do you prefer?" Animosity shook his head. "no I mean which one do you want to watch first?"

"that." blithe said. "Was possibly the most violent movie marathon I've ever seen." After they had watched point break and bad boys two they had watched hot fuzz, the expendables, Rambo, machete, the a team and die hard. "Eyup." Animosity said with a grin. "alright!" Blithe said "now its time for me to pick the movie!" Animosity gulped. Blithe always made him sit through the most disgustingly saccharine movies. Blithe flicked his finger and his cabinet of movies. "The notebook or pride and prejudice?" animosity rolled his eyes. "Which ones shorter?" blithe shrugged. "they both clock in at about two hours." animosity thought furiously. "which one is less revolting?" he asked. "they're both pretty mushy." he said. "dammit!" animosity yelled. "fuck it put in whichever one you want!" blithe chose pride and prejudice. It was two disgusting hours of mushy romance. And not a single sex scene to make up for it. In short animosity wanted to claw his eyes out after it ended. "so what did you think?" blithe asked. Animosity glared his eyes glowing dully. "what do I think?" he said in a low angry whisper. "I think that is TWO HOUR'S OF MY LIFE I AM NEVER GETTING BACK!" blithe scrambled back. "you know what?" animosity asked. "what?" blithe said. still cowering slightly. "I need out! we both do! We need a vacation!" blithe grinned sitting up straight. "a spiffing idea brother simply spiffing!" he said grinning manically. "but where to?" he asked. "Tartarus?" animosity said. "no too hot." blithe said waving his hand dismissively. "oblivion?" animosity was skeptical. "I don't think mehrunes would be too happy to see us." "yeah..." Blithe said remembering. "oh how about the ether-realm?" animosity asked. Blithe smiled. "yeah that'd be nice! "fishing!" blithe said. "night life!" animosity added

"sunbathing!"

"bar brawls!"

"sunsets on the beach!"

"killing innocent people!"

Blithe glared. "what?" animosity said. "I can't have a little fun?"

Blithe shrugged animosity was what he was.

"err fine society"

Blithe continued.

"one night stands!"

"the opera!"

"getting shit-faced!"

Animosity stood up. "why are we sitting here talking about it? Let's get out of here!" they rose from the couch and left the rumpus room. The locked the door behind them. No telling what the servants might see. They walked through a seemingly endless maze of corridors until they stood before a pair of solid oak doors. Animosity snapped his fingers and the doors swung open letting the two brothers through. It swung shut behind them. The next door was larger and more solid. 3 feet of solid steel plating to be exact. Locked with a combination only the two brothers knew. Blithe turned the dial. And punched in some letters: 189 BC. The day they had stumbled upon this wonderful planet. When it was still green and new. What lay behind was a large rocky structure. Gems and mineral formations stuck out at odd intervals odd runes in unknown languages ran around it's circumference and it hummed with magical energy. Blithe and animosity stood before it and raised thier hands. Murmuring in low voices as the portal started to activate. There was a flash of light and the portal opened. A swirling vortex of color and cosmic sound. "you ready?" animosity asked. "you know it!" blithe said grinning. They stepped together through the portal. As they sped through the the wormhole at speeds impossible to measure. The two brothers felt an odd ripple. And suddenly the portal was flooded with green light. "what the devil did you do?!" blithe yelled over the noise. "don't look at me i didn't do shit!" animosity yelled back. Suddenly they were going faster and they reached The end of the worm hole. As they were thrown out of the portal blackness overtook thier vision and they both blacked out.

Twilight sparkle wasn't doing much at that particular moment. Maybe murmuring in her sleep or snoring a bit but other then that she wasn't doing much. Then with a boom that shook her house and the surrounding countryside. Two objects flew through the night sky. And touched down on the outskirts of the ever-free. Shaking the ground with a powerful tremor as they landed. Soon twilight wasn't the only one who was wide awake spike was roused as was princess celestia. "what was that?" spike asked. "don't know. Meteorite maybe?" celestia shook her head. "I saw the two objects touch down they're much too small to be meteorite's. Whatever it is they are." twilight nodded. "Not enough of them either... we should have seen more not just these two." there was a knock on the door. They turned and spike stepped forward To answer the door. He opened the door and revealed rarity behind it. "sorry to pop in unannounced." she said in an affected upper class drawl that signaled that she was by no

mean's Sorry. "but there was an awful noise that cut right into my beauty sleep and I was wondering If you knew what it might be twilight." twilight sparkle shrugged a negative. "we don't know what it was." she said frankly. "well why not go and see for ourselves?" rarity said. Twilight was skeptical. "it's the middle of the night. And were all tired and sleep deprived and it might be dangerous." rarity shrugged. "well." she said. "as for security we've got the goddess of the sun. her star pupil who is highly trained in offensive and defensive magic. And a dragon. Even if he is a bit...small." celestia was next to speak. "and besides we could get an adventure out of this!" twilight sighed. There were alot of things she would do but disagreeing with princess celestia was not one of them. "fine! Let's go." it was a thirty minute walk to the outskirts of town. And soon they passed fluttershy's cottage and saw the lights were on. "I'll go check it out." spike said breaking off from the rest. And heading for the cottage. He soon returned. Looking confused. "I rang but no-one answered." rarity waved her hoof dismissively. "she's probably cowering in a corner frightened out of her wits." she said. "we can check on her later." they approached the crash site and beheld the spectacle. The ground was burned in places. And whole stands of trees had been knocked down and thrown about as if by mighty invisible hand. They tentatively approached the impact site and twilight stuck her head over the lip of the crater. Two very long. very familiar looking shapes lay languidly inside. One of them raised a hand in a half wave. "hi there." it croaked twilight resisted the urge to wave Back. She knew exactly what those two creatures were: draconequi. "Oh buck." she blurted. "there's two now?"


End file.
